Diego's Thoughts!
by ExoticBlueJewels
Summary: (Dira one-shot!) A short One-shot I thought of while watching Ice Age 4! It takes place when the herd meets the pirates the first time. This story is about Diego's thoughts about the pirates and Shira.


**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE! (If I did, there would already be an Ice Age 5! ;) **

**–Set before the herd meets the pirates- **

* * *

"Am I Hallucinating or is that ice coming straight towards us?" Diego asked Manny, while squinting his eyes to try and see through the thick fog surrounding them.

"Yea! Yea, it's coming! It sounds like there are animals on it!" Manny declared hopefully. 'Maybe they could help us!" Manny thought.

Suddenly, Sid jumped in front of the two from behind, holding two green leaves, yelling and singing, "We're saved! We're being rescued! We're being rescued!"

"I hear laughter," Diego announced over-top of Sid's singing.

"Oh, must be a party cruise!" Sid replied smiling like an idiot.

'What is wrong with that sloth?' Diego thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a skull with a rope attached to it came flying down; grasping the iceberg that the four animals were on, just missing Sid. Sid gasped before moving out of the way.

Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny looked up to see more of the flying skulls coming towards them. One of them barely missed Manny.

Their ice berg slowly drifted over to the gigantic ice ship. Their ice berg hit the ship with a thud and started floating in a single spot.

The herd, more confused than ever, looked up to see animals emerging from the inner part of the ship to the edge of it.

**(Diego's POV)**

'What the heck is going on?' I thought as I stared at the humongous ship in front of me.

Then, a seal, who was quite over-weight by the way, came into vision. I looked at the big, tubby creature who was smiling like an idiot, much like Sid when he thought _this _was a 'party cruise'. "Hey, they look fluffy!" I heard him say. I don't like this seal. He looks really stupid! No offence to stupid people or anything.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a light-purple kangaroo, who was smirking, came into view as well. "I get the big woolly one!" the kangaroo announced. I can just imagine what Manny is thinking: 'I'm not big! It's the fur! It's poufy'. I scanned the kangaroo. She (I think it's a _she_)looks like she thinks she is so good. 'Hmph!' I said to myself, mentally. She doesn't even look big enough to beat Sid. Okay, maybe not Sid, but she doesn't look as fearful as she thinks she does. Well, not to me anyway. I can sense Sid trembling.

Next came a badger with a creepy smile. It looks as if it were a black Cheshire cat. I don't like this one either. I'm starting to get second thoughts about this. I don't think this is going to end well.

Now there's a funny looking pig who is snorting. What is going on? The pig is looking at us and I can feel its eyes on me! Ugh!

'Hey! Isn't that the bird we saw earlier?' I'm thinking to myself as a feathery bird comes into view. Weird.

Now I see a bunny that looks like it's had way too much caffeine. It's holding a sword, and it's swinging it around in the air. Oh great! What's the next one going to be like? Get ready for some more criticism.

Then, out jumps a… wait! It's another sabre, but a girl. I could feel my face soften and my eyes go slightly wider. I tried to think of something to criticize about her, but I couldn't find anything. I was too entranced by her sparkling turquoise eyes. I hadn't seen another sabre since Soto and the rest of my old pack. She had light grey fur with dark grey stripes. I also noticed that she had two earrings in her right ear.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sid. "Wow!" he said elbowing me with a goofy grin. I knew what he was getting at. I looked at him and glared.

"Get ready to slice and dice, boys!" said the rabbit.

"Knock it off, Squint!" said the feisty sabre, who pushed the rabbit away. I mentally chuckled. "Wait for Captain's orders!" she said. Wait. Captain?

What have we gotten into?

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short! This was my first Ice age fanfic. I hope I did okay. I totally love Diego and Shira together! See ya!**

**(Ps. I'll try to get another chapter of my RIO series done soon!) ;)**


End file.
